


A Brother's Love

by oneswhonever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Injuries, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/oneswhonever
Summary: Dean loves Sam, even when he messes up. It's not a big deal.





	

"Dean, I'm not a baby."

"Clearly, you are," Dean spoke, voice full of snark as he pressed a damp washcloth to Sam's open gash on his cheek. To think his little brother couldn't even handle a vampire was almost embarrassing, but even so, a wave of concern washed over the elder Winchester as he eyed Sam up and down - over his exposed, tan skin. "You need to be more careful. I can't believe you're still pulling these rookie mistakes."

A look of disdain washed over Sam's pained expression, but it was gone before Dean was even sure he had seen it in the first place. "Rookie mistake? If you had heard me calling out for you, maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh, cut the bull," murmured the green-eyed boy. "You know I wouldn't let you get _seriously_ hurt. If I thought you were in trouble, I would have handled it."

"Thought it was just a baby who couldn't handle anything?"

"Shut up."

Sam smirked at his older brother, even though he could still feel his cheekbone stinging in protest every time he made a small expression. His glossy hazel eyes watched carefully as Dean threw the blood-soaked rag haphazardly into the sink, murmuring about how much of it there was for such a small cut. Sam didn't care to look for himself, so he stayed still on the king bed (they had long since given up two queens).

"Get me some water, please," he said, fluttering his lashes - which Dean thought were uncommonly long for a guy's. "Florida water tastes like iron. We should really bring bottles."

Bringing back a paper cup to his younger brother, Dean pulled a disgusted face. "Yeah, you let me know when we can afford to buy plastic bottles and lug them around in the trunk with all of our shit. I don't think so."

Sam rolled his eyes, but curled up into Dean's side as he laid down on the bed with him, leaning into him so he could tenderly kiss his lips. Dean's breath always tasted like cigarettes, and Dean liked to say that Sam's breath was always minty (which, for awhile, made him consider switching to menthol). Usually they were never so affectionate towards one another, they just liked to lie there and watch TV after a long night, but it was different when one of them got injured. 

"I love you, Dean," Sam whispered, feeling his Valium start to kick in (prescribed when he had sleeping issues, he still had several left over).

"Gag me, Sam," Dean joked, fluffing up his little brother's hair. "I love you too, brat."


End file.
